1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to compasses, and particularly to a system for testing the accuracy of an electronic compass.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic compasses can measure the Earth's magnetic fields and calculate directions based upon the measurement. As such, electronic compasses are widely used in electronic devices. However, it is required to test the accuracy of an electronic compass to ensure reliable navigation. Conventionally, in such a test, the electronic compass is fixed in a vicinity of an electromagnetic element. The electromagnetic element generates magnetic fields to simulate the Earth's magnetic fields. The electronic compass measures the magnetic fields and calculates direction relative to the magnetic fields. Then, the measurement and calculation are compared with ideal values to determine the accuracy of the electronic compass. However, such a test is not adequate to completely determine the accuracy of the electronic compass because the measurement and the calculation are only carried out at one reference point with respect to the magnetic fields.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for testing the accuracy of an electronic compass which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.